xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Shenhua
Shenhua is a Taiwanese assassin employed under Mr. Chang. History Shenhua makes her first appearance working for Mr. Chang with the job of escorting Lagoon Company and sensitive documents to an American military base in the Philippines. With her partner, Leigharch, they only pick up Revy due to a change in plans and Rock getting captured by Masahiro Takenaka. Revy then had to convince Shenhua to join her to save Rock by claiming he had the papers they were hired to deliver. Revy and Shenhua assaulted the base together, in order to rescue Rock and escape. As a high Leigharch drove, Shenhua and Revy took turns killing the terrorists that were hot on their heels. They arrived to drop off the documents, and Revy revealed she had the papers tucked under her shirt the whole time. Shenhua appears as a hired gun in the Greenback Jane arc as one of the many, many mercenaries contracted to take Janet Bhai alive when she escapes her Florida mafia handlers. She becomes a spokesperson for the Roanapur killers when Guy Russell is seen as a joke for being out of his element in their town. Eventually she goes up against Revy and Eda when they try to sneak Janet out of the city and is shot several times and left for dead. One of the other hired guns, Lotton the Wizard rescues her along with Sawyer the Cleaner. The three join together afterward as their own team. Not long after Shenhua was out of the hospital she was called by Revy to be some hired muscle for a special mission. She brought along Sawyer and Lotton to help in tracking down Roberta, the killer maid of Garcia Lovelace. She took quite the liking to the young boy. They arrived too late to stop the fighting and they all got caught up in a small war between local mercenaries, FARC soldiers, and the American Grey Fox Squad. Shenhua ignored Revy's warning, rushed ahead, and ran into Roberta. She was crazy on drugs and crushed one of her Kikri knives with her teeth. Sawyer tried to save her, but Roberta broke her chainsaw. They were both saved by Lotton, who suffered a kick to his groin. They later found Garcia with two members of the Grey Fox team, but they were stopped from attacking by the members of Balalaika's Hotel Moscow. Shenhua was shot in the leg as a warning shot. Not wanting to die, Shenhua and her own team backed out and went home. Weapons * Shenhua's weapon of choice are blade weapons since, as she sees it, they never run out of bullets. Her primary are a pair of Kukri style blades attached to long leather straps. With these attached her effective weapon's reach no longer becomes limited by her arms' reach. She can throw her knives and yank them right back into her hands. * Another weapon Shenhua uses are several Feidao throwing knives that she keeps in straps around each leg. She's deadly accurate, even when throwing several at once. Screenshots 15-1498687252.PNG 15 (4)-0.PNG Category:Sword Wielders Category:Criminals Category:Royal Guard Category:Stealth Force Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Perverts Category:Assassins Category:Driver Category:Murder Category:Gangster Category:Whore Category:Black Lagoon Category:Muggles Category:Sarcasm Category:Martial Artist Category:Asians Category:Bodyguard Category:Female Category:Hong Kong Triad Category:Humans Category:Warrior